Aminoglycoside antibacterials containing neamine are well known to those skilled in the art. Two reviews are K. E. Price, et al. Adv. in Appl. Microbiol. 17, 191 (1974) and S. Umezawa, Adv. in Carbohydrates 30, 111 (1974).
More particularly various deoxyneamines are known. S. Umezawa et al., J. Antibiotics 24, 711 (1971) reported the synthesis of 3',4'-dideoxyneamine derivatives. S. Ogawa, et al., Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap. 49, 1975 (1976) reported the synthesis and biological activity of 5-deoxyneamines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,695 claims 3',4',5,6-tetradeoxyneamines. J. Cleophax et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 98, 7110 (1976) described the synthesis of 6-deoxyneamine. T. Suami et al., Carbohydrate Research, 53, 239 (1977) describe the synthesis of 5- and 6-deoxyneamine and 5,6-dideoxyneamine.